


Tied up

by WriterBlock



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Porn, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterBlock/pseuds/WriterBlock
Summary: That scene of Eiji tied to the bed. This fic.





	Tied up

Eyes closed shut and Eiji had to wonder how much longer this would all continue. Yut Lang was bouncing up and down on Golzine’s dick, his cock flacid and small against his body. He knew he was next, and it was not something he looked forward too. As his head turned away, his wrist burned from the ropes, and the bed still moved with each downward bounce from Yut Lang. Golzine was grunting like a well kept pig, sweat beading on his bald head. Yut Lang screamed and arched his body, waiting for Golzine to give him his seed. 

Eiji had to keep his head turned away. When Yut Lang and Golzine where done, loud wet kisses between the two as Golzine lifted off the bed. 

“Ill be back for this one later.”

The door shutting and Yut Lang stretched out like a cat over the sheets. Turning his head back, Eiji saw how his hair fanned out and his body beautifully perched. 

“Why do you do it?” Eiji asked. 

A hand pulling the sheet down and Eiji felt exposed. Crossing his legs to cover his dignity, Yut Lang was moving over him, forcing him to spread his legs. 

“The monsieur asked for it,” he said. 

“So?”

“What does Ash see in you?”

Eiji was confused. Staring up as Yut Lang hung over him, long hair tickling his body as it fell on him. He hated how close and intimate Yut Lang was at this moment, especially with his hands bond over his head. 

“Can you untie me?”

“You know, I can’t even get hard for him.”

Not that that was any news, Eiji notice it was all a performance. 

“I probably could for you, but…” Yut Lang trailed off. “You are unbroken, aren’t you?”

“What?”

“Ash was trained and Ive been trained. Maybe you need to learn.” 

Eiji didn’t want to know what Yut Lang meant, though he had an idea.

“You’ll be next and the monsieur is not gentle.”

Eyes wide and his mouth hanging open, Eiji didnot want to be next. He did not want to be in Golzine’s bed. 

“Maybe you need training.” 

With that, Yut Lang moved his hands and spread Eiji’s knees even more, making him feel even more exposed and vulnerable. 

“Yue!” 

Shushing him, Yut Lang ran his hands over his chest, down to his hips. “Now you I could get hard for. Let’s see what Ash sees in you so much. He would probably be upset knowing I deflowered his favorite toy.” 

A tear fell down Eiji’s face and he had to look away again. While Yut Lang’s hand worked his dick and he grew hard in his fist. He needed to be strong, this was Ash’s world he was in. How would Ash handle this?   
“Just make it fast and get it over with.” 

Yut Lang was taken aback. A sneer over his beautiful face and Eiji screamed with two fingers where thrusted into him. It was uncomfortable, and he wanted it to be over. Yut Lang was not gentle, and Eiji prayed it all to just stop. 

“I cannot promise it wont hurt.” Yut Lang had leaned over Eiji, his mouth pressed against his and forced his tongue into Eiji’s mouth. When Eiji felt the hard bite on his lip causing him to scream out, that was when Yut Lang plunged into him.

He was tied to the bed and his body was being impaled. He tried to remember this was what Ash endured, and if Ash could live through it, so could he. When Yut Lang let go of his lip, he had a sick sense of hope with the blood on Yut Lang’s chin. Something in it lighting a fire inside of him. Thrusting up his hips, he saw Yut Lang’s facial expression change into pure shock.

“Can’t you do better than that?” he figured if he taunted Yut Lang, it would work better in his favor. Thrusting up to meet Yut Lang’s hips, Eiji continued to question. “Harder, or can you?”

Yut Lang was glaring at him, his hands moving around Eiji’s throat. 

“Is your dick even hard?” Eiji asked before the hand around his throat tightened. 

“YOU SHUT UP!” 

All Eiji could do was growl. It was hard to breath and Yut Lang was breathing heavy above him, his body slamming into his. Quickly Eiji felt his vision going dark, and his last thoughts was Yut Lang grunting over him. 

 

*-*-*

 

When Eiji came back too, he was still tied to the bed, but it was dark and he was alone. His body was sore and Yut Lang sat over in a corner still glaring at him. 

“Yue?”

“Ash deserves better.” then Yut Lang left the room.

Grinning to himself, at least Eiji knew how to upset that little bitch. 


End file.
